Your Voice
by farida lil safana
Summary: Sebuah suara telah hilang darinya. mengucapkan sepatah kata, tak akan ada yang terdengar. sejak kejadian itu, ia hanya dapat menuliskan kata. (Akashi x Kuroko) x Midorima.
1. Hilangnya Sebuah Suara

Terlihat suasana Rumah Sakit yang ramai dan sibuk dari biasanya. Derap langkah kaki, terdengar tergesa-gesa. Itulah yang di dengar seorang anak dengan umur 10 tahun dari dalam ruangan.

Terdapat sebuah lilitan perban yang menghias kepalanya. Cairan infus menetes perlahan, sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Manik _BabyBlue_ menatap ruangan putih yang asing baginya. Melihat keseliling mencari keberadaan seseorang untuk menanyakan banyak hal.

Pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ itu baru tersadar jika hanya dirinya di dalam sebuah ruangan. Tak ada satupun orang untuk ditanyainya.

'Sret'

Hingga sebuah suara pintu terbuka memecah keheningan yang ada di dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya seorang dokter dengan jas putih yang menjuntai hingga lututnya.

Sebuah _Stetoschope_ memeriksa dengut jantungnya. Dan seorang suster memeriksa suhu tubuhnya lalu memeriksa alat infus.

Baru saja anak pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ itu ingin bertanya. Namun, gagal.

Tak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia kembali mencoba untuk berteriak. Namun, gagal.

Mulutnya terbuka lalu kembali tertutup. Tangannya menyentuh lehernya lembut seakan berharap jika ia dapat mengeluarkan suara untuk mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Sang dokter yang bingung dengan tingkah sosok di hadapannya kembali mengambil sebuah senter dari saku jasnya.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah sang dokter. Dengan patuh, anak itu membuka mulutnya perlahan.

Kedua bola mata dokter itu terkejut saat mengetahui diagnosisnya saat ini.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu?" Tanya sang dokter lembut.

Pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ itu menggeleng pelan, dengan tatapan sendu. Bagaimana jika ia mengecewakannya?

Karna ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun?

"Catat! Diagnosis saat ini," perintah sang dokter lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu bersamaan dengan sang perawat yang membawa sebuah papan jalan dengan kertas hasil diagnosis pasien.

Kedua manik coklat cerah perawat menatap sendu kearah pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ bagaimana tidak?

Anak itu masih muda. Memiliki wajah yang manis sekaligus polos. Namun, sudah menanggung semua beban ini seorang diri.

"Istirahatlah!" perintah sang perawat lembut lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu dalam keadaan hening.

Manik _BabyBlue_ nya menatap kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup. Tatapannya kembali menatap kearah langit biru cerah sewarna dengan sepasang matanya.

Menyejukkan dan hangat di saat bersamaan.

Ada banyak pertanyaan di dalam benaknya saat ini. Namun, dari sekian banyak pertanyaan itu hanya satu yang ia ingin ketahui.

Siapa dirinya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **KnB Belongs To** _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 **Your Voice Belong To** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di Rumah Sakit untuk memulihkan kesehatannya. Namun, ia sama sekali belum bisa mengingat satupun dari ingatannya. Begitupun dengan suaranya yang belum dapat ia keluarkan.

"Aku sejak tadi mencarimu.-Nanodayo," ujar seorang anak seumuran dengannya bersurai _Emerald._

Sang pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ terdiam lalu memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

Sosok di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping lalu membutulkan kaca matanya. Terdapat semburat merah tipis yang menghias kedua pipinya.

Pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ itu terdiam sebentar lalu memberikan setangkai bunga pada sosok di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan ragu anak itu mengambil lalu kembali membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?-Nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli. Tapi, bukankah sikapmu ini seperti seorang anak perempuan?" tanyanya dengan semburat merah yang mulai memekat di wajahnya, layaknya buah apel yang baru saja dipetik.

Pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat di atas kertas yang selalu ia bawa.

'Sudah berapa tahun aku berada di Rumah Sakit? Shintarou-kun,' tulisnya.

Midorima menghela napasnya pelan lalu mengajak sosok itu untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ternyata. Ingatanmu itu lemah.-Nanodayo," ujar Midorima pelan yang dibalas hanya senyum lemah sosok di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah berada di sini. Selama 5 tahun.-Nanodayo," jawab Midorima sambil menatap setangkai bunga yang ada di genggamannya saat ini.

'5 tahun? Maaf jika selama ini aku sudah membuat Midorima-san dan Shintarou-kun repot,' tulisnya kembali.

Midorima menghela napasnya pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus menemani sosok itu selama apapun. Karna baginya, sosok itu adalah sosok yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir jika kau membuat repot diriku ataupun Tou-san," balas Midorima lembut sambil mengusap surai _BabyBlue_ lembut.

Sebuah senyum manis menghias wajah sosok di sampingnya.

'Arigatou' tulisnya.

"Sama-sama. Selama aku ada di sisimu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Tetsuya," ujar Midorima lembut yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Kuroko.

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari seorang dokter yang selama ini memeriksa kesehatan Kuroko adalah ayah dari Midorima sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit itu sendiri.

Karna ayah Midorima hanya dapat mengetahui nama Kuroko dari sebuah identitas yang sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan keluarga Kuroko. Seakan mereka semua telah menghilang dari muka bumi.

Tidak tega melihat Kuroko yang seorang diri menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan. Ia meminta Kuroko untuk berjalan ke taman Rumah Sakit.

Namun, tetap saja. Pandangan Kuroko tetap kosong dan hanya kesendirian menyelimuti dirinya. Hingga ia meminta anaknya untuk menemani Kuroko untuk bermain atau sekedar menemaninya.

Awalnya Shintarou menolak karna ia memilih sibuk untuk belajar menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat seperti ayahnya dan mengambil alih Rumah Sakit.

Namun tak berlangsung lama saat Shintarou melihat sosok Kuroko yang rapuh. Seperti malaikat yang jatuh dengan kedua sayap yang patah. Mulai dari saat itulah ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Kuroko.

'Sret'

Sebuah tarikan pelan pada ujung pakaiannya. Menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya.

'Ada apa? Shintarou-kun,' tulis Kuroko khawatir.

Midorima terdiam sebentar menatap lekat manik _BabyBlue_ di sampingnya.

'Sret'

Dalam satu tarikan kuat. Midorima membawa Kuroko ke dalam pelukan yang menjanjikan kenyamanan sekaligus keamanan baginya.

"Aku akan melindungimu! Tetsuya," janji Midorima sambil memeluk erat sosok di hadapannya.

Kuroko sempat terkejut lalu tak lama tergantikan dengan senyuman lembut menghias wajahnya. Andaikan saja ia dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia akan mengatakan 'Terima Kasih'

Karna saat ini ia kesulitan untuk menuliskan di atas kertas.

Sebuah anggukan yang dapat Kuroko lakukan saat ini. Untuk mengatakan bahwa, jika dirinya selalu percaya dengan setiap perkataan dan janji yang di ucapkan Midorima padanya. Karna, ia yakin. Jika Midorima tidak akan pernah berbohong padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~Your Voice~**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sang kepala keluarga Midorima sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa yang membawamu datang ke Rumah Sakit milikku? Akashi," Tanyanya heran.

"Ada apa? Midorima. aku hanya ingin mengunjungi teman lamaku. Apa aku salah? Dirimu masih terlalu kaku," balas kepala keluarga Akashi itu lalu tertawa pelan memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Bukankah itu dirimu? Yang selalu menyibukkan diri dengan bisnis. Aku sampai lupa saat kau datang ke sini jika kau ada seorang kepala keluarga 'Akashi' yang terhormat," ujar kepala keluarga Midorima menyelipkan nada sindiran di setiap katanya.

"Percaya padaku. Jika aku hanya ingin berkunjung," ujar kepala keluarga Akashi itu meyakinkan.

Manik kepala keluarga Midorima terus menatapnya curiga dan mengikuti arah pandang kepala keluarga Akashi yang terarah pad ataman Rumah Sakit. Di mana tempat Kuroko dan anaknya menghabiskan waktunya.

Sebuah seringai tipis menghias wajahnya. Yang membuat kepala keluarga Midorima itu menggeram seketika.

"Aku tidak tau dan aku tidak akan peduli dengan rencanamu. Asal kau tahu saja. Aku akan melindungi anak itu," ujar kepala keluarga Midorima mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat menahan amarah.

"Ck. Kau ingin melawanku?" desisnya tidak suka.

Kepala keluarga Midorima membetulkan letak kaca matanya lalu menatap serius.

"Aku akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi," balas sosok di hadapannya serius.

"Aku ingatkan tentang posisimu! Kau hanya kepala keluarga Midorima. kau tidak bisa menentang apapun keputusanku!" perintahnya dingin.

"Tentu saja bisa. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu keluargaku lagi?" Tanya kepala keluarag Midorima memincing tidak suka dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula, anak itu bukan keluargamu," balasnya tenang.

Baru saja ia akan membalas, kepala keluarga Akashi sudah beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jika kau ingin seluruh keluargamu selamat. Jangan pernah menganggu rencanaku! Ingat posisimu saat ini!" perintahnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan keadaan atmosfer yang mencekam.

Kepala keluarga Midorima membulat terkejut. Seakan terdapat alarm berbahaya yang akan terjadi dengan anak pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ yang selama ini ia rawat. Dengan cepat, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti kepala keluarga Akashi itu.

"Akashi! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~Your Voice~**_

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima mengusap rambut _BabyBlue_ itu lembut. Melihat keselilingnya yang mulai sepi, karna banyak pasien yang diminta untuk kembali ke ruangannya masing-masing.

Sedangkan pemilik surai itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Midorima. angin berhembus lembut. Meniupkan helaian rambut mereka searah dengan arah angin.

Merasakan ada seseorang yang mendakati arah mereka. Manik _BabyBlue_ yang sejak tadi terpejam kini terbuka sempurna.

Warna biru seperti warna langit di saat musim semi. Itulah yang membuat Midorima menyukai warna kedua manik Kuroko sekaligus surainya yang selalu lembut.

"Shintarou,"

Midorima menatap heran melihat sang ayah yang datang dengan wajah khawatir dari biasanya. Lagi pula, kenapa ayahnya tergesa-gesa datang ke sini?

Apakah Kuroko lupa untuk meminum obatnya?

Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap kearah Midorima penuh Tanya.

"Apakah kau lupa minum obat? Tetsuya," Tanya Midorima khawatir.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia meminum obat.

Kepalanya menggeleng kecil dengan senyuman menghias wajahnya.

" _Otou-san._ Tetsuya tidak lupa meminum obatnya," ujar Midorima pelan.

" _Konbanwa_ ," salam seseorang yang sudah ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

Kuroko mulai beranjak dari tempak duduknya bersamaan dengan Midorima.

" _Konbanwa_ ," salam Midorima sopan. Berbeda dengan Kurko yang hanya mebungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengalami _Amnesia_ sekaligus kehilangan suaranya sejak kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu. Aku harap kau mengurungkan niatmu!" perintahnya dingin.

Midorima menatap sang ayah penuh Tanya. Apa yang sedang di rencanakan sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan keberatan dengan kekurangannya," balas kepala keluarga Akashi itu dengan tenang yang membuat sosok itu emosi seketika.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak itu menjadi mainanmu!" perintahnya kesal.

Kuroko tersentak kecil melihat suara bentakan yang tidak pernah ia dengan selama ini. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Midorima.

Manik _Emerald_ Midorima menatap Kuroko sebentar lalu memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil itu lembut. Seakan mengatakan jika ia akan bersama dengan pemilik surai _BabyBlue_ itu kapanpun.

"Akashi!"

"Nak. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Bagaimana?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga Akashi lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kuroko menatap ragu kearah tangan yang terulur itu. Lalu maniknya kembali menatap kearah Midorima yang memeluknya erat enggan melepaskan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya itu dengan paman!" bantah Midorima penuh amarah.

Ia yakin jika tindakannya saat ini tidak akan memancing amarah sang ayah. Karna ia dapat melihat jika ayahnya tidak ingin menyerahkan Kuroko pada paman di hadapannya saat ini.

"Benar-benar sepertimu. Tipikal keras kepala," gumam kepala Akashi itu lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kau yang keras kepala Akashi," bantahnya amarah.

Kepala keluarga Akashi itu tersenyum misterius lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra kuno dengan tangan yang terulur keatas kepala Midorima.

"O-Oi! Apa yang kau laku-"

Anak tunggal kepala keluarga Midorima itu ambruk tidak sadarkan diri. Kuroko menatap terkejut dengan tangan yang menahan berat tubuh Midorima.

"Tenang saja. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Jika kau ingin ikut bersamaku," sarannya tidak mengenal putus asa.

Kuroko terdiam. Maniknya menatap kearah Midorima yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak ingin membuat seseorang yang berharga baginya itu terluka hanya karna dirinya. Jika Midorima akan melindunginya. Saat ini, ia harus bisa melindungi Midorima.

Anggukan lemah terlihat semar. Namun dapat membuat seringai di wajah kepala keluarga Akashi itu melebar.

Sebuah mantra kuno kembali terdengar dengan tangan yang berada diatas kepala Midorima. hingga kedua manik itu kembali terbuka. Rasa sakit mulai menghantam di bagian kepalanya.

Dengan cepat. Sang ayah menahan tubuh anaknya. Kuroko menatap kearah kepala keluaraga Midorima dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

Berjalan di hadapan mereka. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Senyuman manis menghias wajahnya, membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda terima kasih sebelum menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Midorima mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai. Namun sakit di kepalanya masih terasa. Hingga tangannya kembali terjatuh lemah.

Ia telah gagal menjaga Kuroko. Sebuah janji telah terlanggar.

"Maafkan aku. Tetsuya,"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~Your Voice~**_

.

.

.

.

.

Manik _BabyBlue_ menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus ragu. Tubuhnya bersembunyi dibalik seorang yang lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Kali ini. Siapa yang kau bawa? _Otou-sama,"_ Tanya seorang anak yang seumuran dengannya dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Bertemanlah dengannya. Ia akan bersamamu mulai saat ini!" perintahnya mutlak yang dibalas dengan desisan kesal, tanda tidak terima.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau rencanakan _otou-sama_. Tapi, aku yakin. Jika ia akan pergi dari rumah ini secepat mungkin. Seperti sebelumnya," balas sosok itu.

Kuroko terdorong ke depan. Dengan ragu, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan senyuman tipis menghias wajahnya.

"Namanya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia mengalami _Amnesia_ dan kehilangan suaranya," jelas sang kepala keluarga Akashi tenang.

Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap kearah sosok yang menatap lekat dirinya.

'Deg'

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu. Jika aku akan menemukannya. Seijuurou," ujar sang kepala keluarga Akashi itu bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Seijuurou mendesis tidak suka.

"Asal _Otou-sama_ tahu saja. Ia sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu," ujar Akashi malas lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kepala keluarga Akashi itu menghela napasnya pelan lalu meminta salah satu pelayan untuk menunjukkan kamar Kuroko.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

 _ **See You For Next Chapter~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata atau typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada belakang pintu kamarnya sambil menutup mulutnya.

'Tes'

Sebuah tetesan air mata lolos dari kedua maniknya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu.

Ia selalu beranggapan jika sosok itu telah tiada sejak kejadian 5 tahun lalu.

" _Kaa-san._ Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah memebencinya karna ia tidak kembali sejak 5 tahun lalu hingga aku mendengar kabar jika ia telah meninggal," lirih Akashi.

Sebuah kilasan terputar kembali. Sebuah perasaan bersalah menghantui dirinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Maafkanku,"

.

.

.


	2. a Secret

Ruangan terlihat lebih ramai dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

'Tap… Tap… Tap'

Derap langkah terdengar lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Maniknya kembali melihat arloji yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kembali merapihkan kerah bajunya, lalu pada kancing kedua tangannya.

Sudah 8 tahun lamanya ia tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya diminta untuk menemani Tuan muda di rumah mewah dan justru berakhir ia harus menjadi seorang pelayan pribadi sang Tuan muda untuk memeriksa seluruh keperluannya.

Berbeda dengan para pelayan lainnya, dirinya lebih dekat dengan sang Tuan muda. Sehingga dirinya lebih di hormati oleh para pelayan lainnya.

Langkah kakinya melewati beberapa ruangan yang telah di buka dengan beberapa pelayan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan segala barang dan ruangan.

Sontak, para pelayan langsung menunduk hormat.

Langkahnya berhenti saat teringat sesuatu.

'Apakah Tuan muda sudah bangun?' tulisnya pada sebuah kertas.

Seorang pelayan wanita yang tengah membawa sebuah sapu menggeleng pelan. Saat membaca tulisan sosok di hadapannya.

"Tuan muda masih tertidur. Di dalam kamarnya," jawab sang pelayan gugup.

Sontak ia menghela napas pelan lalu memijat keningnya lembut, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghinggap di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Tuan muda yang seharusnya bangun lebih pagi. Justru harus ikut kesiangan?

"Ma- Maafkan saya. Hanya saja-"

Sebuah tangan menghentikan ucapan pelayan.

'Tidak masalah. Akan aku bangunkan,' tulisnya kembali dengan senyuman tipis menghias wajahnya.

Sontak sang pelayan mengangguk dengan semburat merah yang menghias kedua pipinya, mendapatkan perlakuan ramah darinya.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar.

Tangannya membuka pintu yang tak pernah terkunci sekalipun, langkahnya mendekat ke sebuah kasur yang berukuran _KingSize_ dengan tenang.

Manik _BabyBlue_ nya melihat keseliling ruangan yang tersusun dengan rapih, terdapat sebuah perpustakaan kecil dengan lemari buku berukuran besar.

Maniknya kembali melihat kearah meja belajar dengan buku yang berserakan diatasanya. Ia tahu sekarang, jika Tuan muda tidur terlalu larut setelah belajar.

Tangannya sibuk membuka hordeng merah marun selebar mungkin. Cahaya matahari mulai memasuki kamar dengan cahay yang minim.

Merasa ada yang menganggu acara tidurnya. Perlahan kedua manik yang memperlihatkan _Heterochrome_ menatap kesal kearah sang pelaku.

"Tetsuya," desisnya tajam.

' _Ohayou Gozaimasu._ Seijuurou- _Sama,'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **KnB Belongs To** _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 **Your Voice Belongs To** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik _Heterochrome_ menatap kearah sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Yang di tatap tidak mempedulikan, dan justru membereskan tempat tidur dengan tenang tanpa adanya gangguan.

Manik _BabyBlue_ nya menatap kearah Akashi sekilas lalu menulis kembali di sebuah kertas.

'Seharusnya anda bisa lebih mandiri, Seijuurou-sama. Bagaimana jika saya sudah tidak ada di samping anda lagi?' Tulis Kuroko lalu memberikan kertas itu pada Akashi.

"Hentikan! Tetsuya. Aku tidak menyukai cara bicaramu!" perintah Akashi tajam, sambil merobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan kecil.

Kuroko hanya terdiam lalu menatap kearah sosok yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan dengan tatapan tajam kearahnya. Bukankah ia benar mengatakannya? Ia tidak bisa selamanya hidup dengan keluarga Akashi.

'Maafkan saya, Seijuurou-sama. Bukankah ucapan saya benar? Anda dapat mengganti pelayan seperti saya dengan yang lebih baik,' tulis Kuroko kembali.

"Tetsuya," desis Akashi tidak suka kearah mana Kuroko berbicara saat ini. Tangannya mengenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko erat.

' _Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskanmu?_ ' batin Akashi.

'Ceklek'

Pintu kamar terbuka tiba-tiba. Sontak Kuroko berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Akashi padanya. Namun, gagal.

Usahanya sia-sia. Cengkraman tangan Akashi terlalu kuat untuk dirinya. Dan kali ini, ia merutuki dirinya. Karna tidak dapat melawan tenaga Akashi sedikitpun. Padahal ia juga seorang laki-laki.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Akashi tidak suka.

"Maaf Sei-chan. Kau tahu? Ayahmu dalam waktu 20 menit akan sampai di rumah," jawabnya tenang, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sosok di hadapannya.

" _Ohayou~_ Tet-chan," sapanya riang, Kuroko tersenyum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu kembali menegakkannya.

"Heh~ kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah kau harus memeriksa dapur lalu ruangan lainnya?" tanyanya heran, kini tatapannya jatuh pada pergelangan Kuroko yang di tahan Akashi.

Bahkan, untuk menulis sepatah kata saja sulit untuk Kuroko saat ini.

"Sei-chan~ jangan menganggu tugas Tet-chan~" perintahnya kesal.

"Kau yang menganggu! Reo. Asal kau tahu saja, jika Tetsuya adalah pelayan pribadiku," bantah Akashi tidak terima.

"Semenjak ia menjadi pelayanmu, otomatis ia juga menjadi bagian pelayan rumah ini, Sei-chan. Kau seharusnya sudah mengerti!" perintah Reo kembali.

Akashi memandang tajam enggan melepaskan tangannya pada Kuroko.

"Lebih baik kau keluar saja!" perintah Akashi mutlak tak ingin dibantah.

"Sei-chan~ tapi-"

'Wush'

Sebuah gunting merah melesat melewati dirinya hingga tertancap pada sebuah dinding di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin membantah? Reo," Tanya Akashi dingin, persis malaikat maut bersiap membunuh.

Reo menelan ludahnya sulit. Kali ini, Akashi tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Akashi tidak ingin melepaskan burung birunya.

"Ma- Maaf Sei-chan. Tapi-"

'Wush'

Kedua kalinya gunting merah Akashi melesat menggores pipi kanan Reo. Membuat tubuh Reo merinding seketika.

"Reo," panggil Akashi dengan aura membunuh disekitar tubuhnya.

"Bai- Baiklah. Aku saja yang mengurus sisanya. Tet-chan~" ujar Reo lalu meninggalkan kamar Akashi dengan cepat setelah menutup pintunya.

Kuroko menghela napasnya kembali. Maniknya menatap kearah Akashi dengan tatapan tidak terima jika Akashi melakukan seenaknya pada para pelayan.

Merasakan seseorang menatapnya sejak tadi. Akashi menyeringai tipis lalu menatap kearah Kuroko lekat.

"Ada apa? Aku tahu jika aku tampan, Tetsuya. Tidak perlu menatapku selama itu," goda Akashi pelan lalu tertawa pelan saat melihat Kuroko memutar kedua bola matanya malas, tanda tak peduli.

"Hei! Apa aku salah?" Tanya Akashi kembali.

'Sret'

" _Ittai,"_ lirih Akashi pelan saat Kuroko mencubit pinggangnya lalu melepas cengkramannya.

Dengan cepat Kuroko menulis di kertas lalu menunjukkannya pada Akashi.

'Jangan membuat Mibuchi-san repot. Seijuurou-sama,'

Akashi mendesis pelan saat melihat tulisan Kuroko yang terlihat membela Reo secara terang-terangan.

"Kenapa kau justru membelanya? Dan lagi. Kenapa kau masih harus memakai panggilan kaku itu?" Tanya Akashi malas lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang.

'Karna, kau adalah majikanku. Seijuurou-sama,' tulis Kuroko.

"Ck. Berhentilah! Mengatakan jika aku majikanmu! Lagi pula, kenapa saat itu kau tidak ingin saat _Otou-sama_ ingin mengangkatmu menjadi seorang 'Akashi'?" Tanya Akashi heran dengan sosok di hadapannya.

Ayolah. Bagaimana tidak?

Di luar sana masih banyak orang yang mau menjadi bagian keluarga 'Akashi' yang terkenal dan dihormati banyak orang. Berbeda dengan sosok di hadapannya yang menolak menjadi bagian keluarga 'Akashi' dan memilih menjadi pelayan.

Akashi tidak habis pikir dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi pelan saat melihat Kuroko yang tengah merapihkan bukunya.

Kuroko menatap kearah Akashi heran.

"Apa kau mau menungguku melamarmu. Baru kau mau merubah margamu menjadi 'Akashi'?" Tanya Akashi polos.

Kuroko menatap heran sebelum wajahnya mulai memerah karna perkataan Akashi yang tiba-tiba.

"Heh~ Jadi kau menginginkannya? Baik. Katakana kapan kau siap? Aku akan mengatakan pa-"

'Bruk'

Sebuah bantal yang sedang di tata Kuroko melesat sempurna tepat di wajah sang Tuan muda yang masih mengucapkan kata-katanya. Kuroko tidak ingin kembali mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Akashi.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya malu seketika. Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Kuroko mulai mengelarkan kertasnya lalu menulis sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Akashi tadi.

'Jangan mengada-ngada Seijuurou-sama. Candaan anda tidak lu-'

"Heh~ Padahal perkataanku tadi bukanlah sebuah candaan," ujar Akashi pelan. Membuat Kuroko menghentikan tulisannya seketika.

Wajahnya memerah padam saat menyadari tubuh Akashi yang terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas lembut yang mengelitik di lehernya. Akashi menyeringai tipis saat melihat reaksi Kuroko saat ini.

Terlinas ide untuk menggoda sekaligus menjahili sosok di sampingnya. Membuatnya hingga memerah sampai tidak dapat menuliskan kata-kata kembali untuk membalas perlakuannya. Sebelum-

'Brak'

"Seijuurou,"

Sang ayah membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras setelah mengetuk kamarnya kesekian kalinya. Namun, tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar. Bahkan para pelayan yang berada di sekitar sana tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dirinya, dan hanya menggeleng.

" _Otou-sama,_ " sapa Akashi malas menghadapi ayahnya saat ini.

Akashi berpikir jika ayahnya tidak akan jadi berkunjung ke rumah, mengingat tugas-tugas kantor menyita banyak waktu baginya. bahkan dirinya harus ikut turun tangan dan membantu sang ayah dalam mengurus bisnis dalam perusahaannya.

"Ah. Tetsuya,"

Kuroko mengangguk lalu membungkuk sebentar dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan pada Akashi sendiri. Tentu saja. Itu membuat iri pada sang ayah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

'Saya baik-baik saja,' tulis Kuroko.

Kepala keluarga Akashi tersenyum tipis saat melihat tatapan anak tunggalnya yang berubah sambil menatap lekat kearah Kuroko.

"Apa kau memiliki waktu luang? Tetsuya,"

Kuroko mengangguk cepat. Membuat tuan muda menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa?

Kuroko menyetujui permintaan Ayahnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan permintaannya Kuroko selalu menolak dan jarang sekali menyetujuinya, walaupun menyetujui itupun harus dengan pertimbangan yang sangat lama.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di ruanganku," ujar sang kepala keluarga Akashi lalu meninggalkan kamar sang anak dengan tatapan geli.

Rasanya ia ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin melihat tatapan anaknya saat tadi. Namun, mengingat dirinya yang masih memiliki status kepala keluarga 'Akashi' membuat dirinya mengrungkan niatnya.

Akashi dan Kuroko menatap pintu yang tertutup.

"Tetsuya. Kenapa kau menyetujui permintaan _Otou-sama_. Dengan begitu mudah dan cepat?" Tanya Akashi curiga dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Kuroko sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dengan semburat merah menghias wajahnya. Memangnya apa benar ia terlihat seantusias itu?

Bukankah itu sangat memalukan?

Mengingatnya kembali saja membuatnya tak dapat bertemu dengan majikannya saat ini.

Akashi membulatkan kedua matanya seketika saat melihat tingkah Kuroko saat ini. Mulutnya terbuka lalu kembali tertutup. Layaknya seekor ikan yang terdampar di daratan.

'Jangan katakana! Jika Tetsuya-'

"Tetsuya. Apa kau menyukai _Otou-sama_?" Tanya Akashi ragu.

Awalnya ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Kuroko. Namun, melihat sikap Kuroko seperti tadi. Membuat Akashi ingin mengetahuinya.

Sama seperti tadi. Kuroko hanya mengalihkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah yang menghias wajahnya. Tangan kirinya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal pelan. Layaknya seorang gadis yang ketahuan tengah bermesraan dengan sang kekasih.

'Deg'

'Trak'

Hati sang Tuan Muda hancur seketika. Sebuah harapan untuk menjalin kasih dengan Kuroko akan menjadi khayalan belaka. Sebuah impian untuk membangun Rumah Tangga dan memiliki anak yang manis kini hanya tinggal harapan yang sulit digapai.

Bagaimana bisa Kuroko menyukai ayahnya sendiri?

Memangnya dirinya kurang apa?

Tampan, iya.

Kaya, iya.

Pintar, iya.

Idola, iya.

Akashi tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kuroko saat ini. Apakah Kuroko menyukai pria tua seperti ayahnya?

Akashi terduduk dengan kepala menunduk membayangkannya saja membuat hati Akashi lebih hancur lagi.

Kuroko menatap kearah Akashi dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa dengan Tuan muda yang selalu menjahili dan menggodanya saat ini?

Apakah sifat Tuan mudanya akan berubah setiap kali kepala keluarga 'Akashi' itu pulang ke rumah?

Jika benar. Kuroko akan sanagt berterima kasih nanti. Karna sifat Akashi jauh lebih tenang di bandingkan sebelumnya.

Manik _BabyBlue_ kembali menatap dengan tatapan bingung lalu mendelikkan bahunya tidak peduli dengan keaad Tuan mudanya saat ini. Sungguh pelayan yang kejam.

Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan kamar itu dalam hening. Meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah dilanda galau merana.

'Tap… Tap… Tap'

Reo menatap kearah Kuroko yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang kepala keluarga 'Akashi'

"Tet-chan. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Akashi-sama?" Tanya Reo pelan.

Kuroko mengangguk, tanda jawaban.

Reo menghela napasnya lega saat melihat jawaban Kuroko.

"Huft. Untunglah. Tadi, Akashi-sama mencarimu dan aku mengatakan jika kau sedang berada di kamar Sei-chan. Apakah Sei-chan baik-baik saja di sana?" Tanya Reo penasaran, bersiap mendengar berita terbaru dari sosok di hadapannya.

Lumayan bukan? Ia dapat menggosip ria dengan para pelayan rumah jika mendapatkan berita baru.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan lalu meninggalkan Reo dengan tatapan terkejut. Reo menatap punggung kecil itu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang di bali ruangan. Reo kembali berpikir.

Bukankah setiap Akashi dan Seijuurou bertemu akan selalu ada adu mulut hingga peperan berdarah di anatar keduanya?

Lalu, kenapa saat ini suasananya terlihat tenang-tenang saja?

Reo menggeleng pelan lalu memutuskan untuk mencari tahunya secara langsung.

'Ceklek'

"Sei-Chan~" panggil Reo dengan suara yang dibuat kekanakkan.

'Wush'

Sebuah gunting merah, melesat sempurna melewati dirinya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Reo menelan ludahnya sulit. Ternyata, tidak terjadi peperang darahpun. Masih ada atmosfer mencekam yang tertinggal di ruangan Tuan mudanya.

Entah apa yang baru saja terjadi, saat ini Reo tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Ia masih sayang nyawa. Dari pada menyerahkan nyawanya secara sia-sia oleh setan gunting merah yang berasal dari neraka.

Membunuhnya hidup-hidup tanpa berpikir dua kali, terlebih. Saat ini tidak ada Kuroko yang akan menjadi malaikat untuk membantunya.

"Keluar! Reo," perintah Akashi mutlak dengan aura membunuh disekitarnya.

Dengan cepat Reo mengangguk lalu meningglkan kamar setan merah gunting itu cepat. Tak ingin terkena lemparan gunting merah kesayangan Tuan muda.

.

.

.

Manik _BabyBlue_ menatapa sosok dihadapannya dengan tenang.

'Saya sudah melakukan apa yang anda perintahkan. Bagaimana dengan permintaan saya?' Tulis Kuroko pada kertas yang di bawanya.

"Sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Mereka baik-baik saja,"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah. Satu lagi, jangan sampai Sejuurou mengetahuinya!"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti lalu meningglkan ruangan itu dalam hening.

 _ **See You Next Chapter~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan/Typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_

.

.

'Tap'

Akashi muda itu kembali melemparkan pisau-pisau kecil pada sebuah foto yang menjadi sasarannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

'Tap'

"Aku dikalahkan ayahku sendiri?"

'Tap'

"Terlebih. Tetsuya memilih ayahku dibanding diriku sendiri?"

'Tap'

Dan foto seorang Akashi Masaomi telah terkumpul banyaknya pisau kecil yang tertancap di sana. Sebuah foto yang menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Akashi muda untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.


End file.
